INQUIETUDES
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Sabias que nada iba a volver a ser igual. Aun así no te arrepentías, pero no podías evitar tener inquietudes del futuro que te esperaba. Mejor dicho, que les esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Ya que tengo un bloque mental para con mi historia decidí hacer un pequeño one-shot, se me ocurrió mientras espero aun los resultados de una prueba de embarazo y dije ¿Cómo sería una Misa y L esperando un pequeño geniecito? Y como solo podemos especular, esta fue la versión que en mi cerebro se formó. Bueno en fin, mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y comencemos a leer.

En este one-shot, no muere Ryuzaky ni Wattari, Misa no recuerda nada de las Death Note y no tiene esa obsesión por Light. Personajes en OOC.

Death Note no me pertenece solo este intento de historia.

**INQUIETUDES**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo largo de su vida Amane Misa había enfrentado muchas cosas: la muerte de sus padres, el trabajo que aunque le gustaba a veces resultaba un poco frustrante, el ser señalada como el segundo Kira y otras cosas más. Pero justo en ese momento se enfrentaba a la más difícil situación según su punto de vista. Aunque aún no recordaba bien del todo como es que salió librada de la acusación de ser la segunda Kira sabía que había sido utilizada por ese hombre al que tanto llego amar, Yagami Light, lo que si supo, gracias a su "amigo" el detective-caradepanda-pervertido-caraderana y otras cosas más, fue que gracias a ella lo detuvieron y confeso todo, mas sin embargo este murió de un disparo que Matsu-chan le había dado.

Su duelo había durado cerca de 6 meses, no sabía si el dolor de perderlo había sido más fuerte que el dolor de sentirse usada y traicionada. Ya que cuando Light se vio acorralado le confeso a Ryuzaky que planeaba matar a la rubia ya que solo la consideraba un estorbo y una debilidad para sus planes. Que alguien como él, un _Dios, _no podía estar al lado de alguien tan insignificante como lo era ella.

Ya con Yagami Light muerto Ryuzaky se vio en la _necesidad_ de llevarse consigo a Misa hasta Inglaterra, cuando ella se enteró soltó histérica del porqué de esa decisión y sin consultarle. Ryuzaky le explico que había muchos fanáticos de Light molestos por la desaparición de su _Dios_ y le preocupaba el hecho de que alguno de ellos tentara en contra de la integridad de ella. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryuzaky no era tan frio como el aparentaba ser, él mismo acepto la preocupación que sentía por ella. La imagen que tenia de él estaba empezando a cambiar de a poco.

Los primeros días de convivencia no fueron fáciles para ella. Estar en un nuevo país, un idioma que no dominaba del todo, pero sobre todo rodeada de niños que por mucho eran más inteligentes que ella y que en ese aspecto se sentía como una retrasada mental.

Aun así Wattari siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y procuraba que nada le faltara. Cuando ella preguntaba por el detective el agradable anciano solo le decía se encontraba con los demás casos que tuvo que dejar por la situación con Kira. Paso todo un mes para que Misa y Ryuzaky se volvieran a ver de nueva cuenta. Cuando eso paso ella se pudo dar cuenta del aspecto del detective.

Se encontraba con unas ojeras más pronunciadas de lo normal, su semblante competía fácilmente con el de un zombi y sobre todo no la insultaba con sus sarcasmos disfrazados. Así que sin que nadie lo imaginara Misa tomo del brazo a Ryuzaky y lo metió a la ducha, técnicamente lo desvistió cual niño de tres años, mientras este ya dentro de la ducha meditaba que era lo que había pasado. Misa había bajado a la cocina y preparo un té "especial", el ingrediente extra eran dos pequeñas pastillas naturales para dormir.

Cuando subió a dárselo Ryuzaky ya se encontraba con un pijama completamente negra, un conjunto de pantalón de algodón y camiseta de resaque. Ryuzaky al ver el té inmediatamente dudo de ella Misa hizo un puchero y tomo un sorbo grande de este, Ryuzaky creyendo que no tenía nada sin más se lo termino. Cuando Ryuzaky dijo que no tenía aun sueño Misa le prohibio salir de la habitación alegando que al menos tenía que descansar, así que lo acostó y ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba aún lado de la acogedora cama.

Ella le comenzó a contar todo lo que había hecho mientras él se encontraba resolviendo casos, le contó que había aprendido a cocinar platillos típicos del lugar, de los paseos que tomaba con algunos chicos de ahí por los jardines del orfanato y que recién había empezado a leer algunos libros de la gran biblioteca que tenían. Le dijo que lo que más leían eran novelas, no los libros que tenían formulas químicas o cosas legales que no entendía. Ryuzaky le conto que aun así esas novelas que leía eran interesantes y aunque no se reflejaba mucho ayudaban a elevar el coeficiente intelectual, Misa continuo hablando y hablando hasta que noto que los sedantes habían hecho efecto y Ryuzaky dormía como un bebe.

Fue cuando por primera vez lo vio dormir, en su rostro solo había paz y tranquilidad, se veía como un chico completamente normal, no el hombre que salvaba al mundo desde las sombras. Misa no se dio cuenta cuando se metió a la cama con él para poder ver más de cerca ese rostro que parecía irreal y tampoco se percató de cuando sus parpados empezaron a caer también debido a ese pequeño trago que había dado al té que preparo a Ryuzaky cuando apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

Al día siguiente Misa sintió que había dormido demasiado, tanto que los ojos ya le dolían, junto con su espalda. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama recordando que por ver el rostro de Ryuzaky dormir ella se metió a su cama. Lo busco con la mirada, primero en la cama y al no verlo ahí lo busco por toda la habitación fue cuando reparo en la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba un reloj digital marcando las once de la mañana. Se dio cuenta que había dormido diecisiete horas seguidas. Bufo y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, un sonido de la puerta del baño la hizo enderezarse de nueva cuenta y vio como salía Ryuzaky de ella. En cuanto esté la vio despierta le dijo que era una mentirosa, que lo había engañado con eso del té y que de ahora en adelante no le aceptaría ni los buenos días. Misa solo soltó una risotada y le dijo que al menos había descansado y sus ojeras ya no estaban tan marcadas. Sin esperar salió de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación para asearse siendo vista por algunos niños del orfanato que no daban crédito a los que sus ojos veían, la chica rubia saliendo del cuarto de Ryuzaky con el pelo y la ropa descompuestos.

Pero ahora y de vuelta a la realidad se enfrentaba a una situación que jamás se creyó estaría involucrada. Todo por esa vez que, literalmente, durmieron juntos. Temía el resultado que ese aparatito podría darle, si era negativo podría seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado y de ahora en adelante sería más cuidadosa, pero si salía positiva no sabía cómo se iba a enfrentar a todo, a él. ¿Qué diría él? ¿Se haría responsable? ¿Haría como si nada estuviera pasando? ¿La regresaría a casa y nada más? Demasiadas preguntas que se hacía que le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Por otro lado sentía que ya era hora. Su reloj biológico se lo marcaba. Si él no la apoyaba estaría bien, si le dolería no lo negaría, pero hay muchas mujeres que salen solas adelante con sus hijos. Ella también podría, por supuesto que sí. Se imaginaba un pequeño bultito en sus brazos con cabellos del color de la noche, piel lechosa y ojos color miel. Se vio con ese pequeño yendo al parque o a el jardín de niños tomándolo de la mano. O tal vez una pequeña niña, comprando juntas en los centro comerciales y enseñándole a peinarse y maquillarse.

Cuando pasaron los cinco minutos que indicaba el aparatito, los cuales se le hicieron cinco largas horas, lo tomo, cerro sus ojos y suspiro de manera muy larga. En cuanto abrió los ojos dirigió su mirada a la pantalla donde se mostraba el resultado y sonrió como jamás lo había hecho, su mirada fue acompañada por una sonrisa llena de luz, una que nunca había usado, una que solo mostraba felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Las tres y media de la tarde y un detective se encontraba en los últimos detalles del papeleo del caso que recién había resuelto. Después de eso se iría un momento a su habitación a descansar, ya llevaba más de dos días sin dormir y necesitaba descanso. No se había pasado cuarenta y ocho horas despierto, había dormido en intervalos, pero no había nada como descansar largo y tendido al menos seis horas como lo indicaban los médicos. No quería que pasara lo que la última vez en la que Misa lo había tenido que dopar para que durmiera a bases de engaños haciéndole tomar ese té.

Su problema no era eso si no lo hechos que se dieron después de que despertara y la viera durmiendo en su cama, a su lado, abrazándolo como si fuera su almohada particular. Pero lo que en verdad lo molestaba era el hecho que le gustaba demasiado despertar así, con ella a su lado. Porque después de esa vez fueron varias más, aun no sabía si ella lo buscaba a él o él a ella.

La situación empeoro el día del aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Misa. A la modelo se le había ocurrido sacar un botella de la reserva especial para "honrarlos" y termino totalmente ebria en sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente. Se pudo controlar y le permitió dormir en su cama una vez más. Cuando ella se despertó se disculpó por su arrebato y prometió que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Ryuzaky hizo como si lo que hubiera pasado no fuera nada, pero muy dentro de él no podía dejar de pensar en la suavidad de los labios de Misa y el sabor de ellos.

Por unos días no se veían a la cara, solo saludos corteses. Después volvieron a la antigua rutina. Pero Misa regreso a su trabajo como modelo con la estrecha vigilancia de Ryuzaky sobre ella. Uno de ellos especialmente duro más de dos semanas fuera, afortunadamente era cercas de la ciudad donde estaba situado el orfanato pero eso no impedía que no se sintiera a gusto por la lejanía de la rubia. Lo extraño era que con la distancia el solo recordaba más ese beso, lo que él no sabía es que la chica estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Una parte de ella le pedía volverle a robar un beso apasionado al moreno.

Cuando Misa llego de su trabajo lo primero que hizo fue ir a dormir, al ser de noche y de madrugada solo Roger se dio cuenta de su regreso. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Roger, ya que un detective vigilaba las cámaras de seguridad del orfanato y se dio cuenta del arribo de la modelo. Sabía que se encontraba cansada y por eso esa noche no fue a recibirla como se debe, pero eso no le impidió ir a su habitación y darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches.

Al día siguiente mientras Misa salía de la ducha con un pequeño short debajo de su trasero y una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver un poco se cintura todo en color negro, sintió como era tomada bruscamente de la cintura y estampada en la pared mientras sus labios eran devorados por alguien de cabello negro con olor a fresa. En solo medio segundo se dio cuenta quien era y empezó a corresponder a ese necesitado y esperado beso. Sin siquiera en pensar en las consecuencias Ryuzaky y Misa se habían entregado al otro, de ahí en más aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para repetirlo. Ryuzaky descubrió una parte de él que estaba oculta, una que tenía necesidad de cariño y afecto por parte del sexo opuesto. Siempre creyó que no necesitaba de esa cosas, siempre pensó que él no era como el resto de los hombres cuan, pero equivocado estaba.

Las demás personas del orfanato no sospechaban nada de lo que ocurría entre esos dos. Misa sentía que mediante esos encuentros, superaba todo el pasado lleno de dolor y mientras Ryuzaky creía que solo era una atracción pasional hacia la modelo. Aun así no se arrepentía de nada.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas y noto cuando la puerta de la habitación que usaba como centro de mando se había cerrado. El olor a frambuesa delataba a la persona a sus espaldas, se le hizo extraño que ella no lo abrazara por la espalda como acostumbraba cuando él estaba viendo las pantallas de espaldas a ella. Fue hasta que ella se colocó a un lado de él que la vio a la cara. Mas sin embargo la acción que hizo después fue lo que más llamo su atención.

Misa deslizo un pequeño aparato de plástico con una pantalla en medio de el, cuando Ryuzaky lo vio Misa pudo haber jurado que Ryuzaky ahora si parecía un sapo debido a que sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas oculares. Ryuzaky veía al aparato como si fuera un artefacto del otro mundo, la prueba contundente de vida extraterrestre. Se sorprendió más cuando lo tomo en sus manos y pudo ver dos líneas en color violeta sobre la pequeña pantalla. Su mente se puso en blanco. No requería de su coeficiente intelectual tan elevado para saber que era ese aparato y que representaban esas dos líneas.

-Lo tendré. No sea cual sea tu posición en todo esto Ryuzaky, pero que no te quepa la menor duda que llevare a término este embarazo. Ya sea que estés a mi lado o no- Y así como había entrado salió Misa de la habitación dejando al detective aun mirando el aparato fijamente, como si esperara que el fuera a decirle que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Misa iba subiendo las escaleras mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no vio que Wattari iba bajando y alcanzo a vislumbrar las gotas salinas de su rostro.

-Señorita Amane ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué esta en ese estado?- Le pregunto el asistente de L a la modelo, ella solo pudo llegar hasta él y abrazarlo. El mayordomo solo pudo recibirla en sus brazos y encaminarla a su habitación. Ya dentro de ella hizo que Misa se sentara en la cama. Visualmente se encontraba más tranquila que cuando la vio en las escaleras.

-Lo siento Wattari. No quería preocuparlo.- Vio como lo regalaba una sonrisa que la hacía reconfortar un poco.- Necesito un confidente Wattari, necesito desahogarme con alguien.- Wattari se acomodó frente a ella dispuesto a escucharla.- Estoy embarazada.- Esa información no se la esperaba, cualquier cosa menos eso. Misa de nueva cuenta se encontraba llorando.

-Disculpe señorita Amane pero ¿El padre de la criatura ya lo sabe?- vio como Misa asentía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Se lo acabo de informar. La verdad no espere a que respondiera, sentía mucho miedo de lo que me fuera a decir.

Wattari recordó que hace algunos momentos la había visto entrar a la habitación de trabajo de L con algo entre sus manos y que cuando iba bajando la vio salir de ahí. Sumo dos más dos y se dio cuenta de quién era el padre del bebe de Misa.

-Señorita Amane perdone que se lo pregunte así pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente Ryuzaky cuando se lo informo?- Misa se sorprendió de que en solo unos instantes asumiera que el padre de su bebe era Ryuzaky, se sonrojo un poco de que Wattari ahora supiera de sus encuentro con el detective, ya que sabía que este lo quería como a un padre.

-El solo tomo la prueba de embarazo y no dijo nada. Yo la verdad tengo miedo de que él no quiera al bebe o que me aleje de aquí. Me gustaría que Ryuzaky estuviera a mi lado, es su hijo después de todo.- Miraba hacia la alfombra de su cuarto y rememoraba la cara del detective, cuando recordó los ojos de Ryuzaky soltó una pequeña carcajada.- Hubiera visto sus ojos Wattari, pensé que caerían al plano de fresas que tenía a un lado.

Fue cuando Wattari entendió como debería de estar su hijo. Toda su vida en las sombras lo había vuelto un chico frio y sin sentimientos, carecía del contacto físico con otras personas, siempre sumido solo en casos que requerían de toda su concentración. Entendía un poco como se sentía en esos momentos.

-Señorita Amane, lo que le voy a decir no es para justificar a Ryuzaky de ninguna manera. Pero tenga en cuenta que él siempre ha estado solo, no tenía contacto con nadie que no fuera yo o estos chicos. Es la primera vez que lo veo interactuar con una mujer, sobre todo ese modo de "interactuar"- cuando Wattari dijo eso Misa tenia todos los colores en el rostro- No puedo decirle si lo de ustedes solo se algo físico o más profundo pero en estos momentos él ha de estar un poco en shock. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando al mundo exterior, por decirlo de alguna manera, cuando resulta que debido a sus acciones ahora se entera de que va a ser padre. No es algo tan fácil de digerir para él. ¿Me explico?- Wattari miraba fijamente a Misa la cual estaba en su mar de pensamientos. Ahora comprendía porque Ryuzaky no le había dicho nada desde el principio, supuso que para él que siempre tenía todos sus movimientos calculados y meditados resultaba algo complicado esto.

-Si Wattari, muchas gracias. Ahora sé que debo darle un tiempo para que él pueda tomar su decisión. Bueno primero que nada hacerse a la idea de que un pequeño angelito con su sangre viene en camino y después saber qué es lo que va a hacer.- Aun sentada en su cama y aprovechando la cercanía del mayordomo lo abrazo para agradecerle el poner en orden sus ideas y entender un poco mejor el sentir del detective.

Wattari salió de la habitación de Misa dejándola más tranquila y prometiéndole que buscaría el número del mejor Ginecologo para que llevara su embarazo. Ahora tenía que ir a ver a Ryuzaky y ayudarlo también a él en estos momentos, seguro que aún se encontraba viendo la prueba de embarazo. Y no se equivocó, lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue a Ryuzaky sentado de cuclillas en su silla sosteniendo con sus dos manos el aparato.

-¿Ryuzaky?- Le llamo el mayordomo al verlo ido con su vista hacia sus manos.

-Voy a ser papa.- Salió de los labios del detective casi en un susurro que Wattari alcanzo a escuchar muy bien, así que decidió jugar un poco con él. Tenía que aprovechar la situación, quizás nunca se volvería a presentar.

-Si lo sé. Me lo dijo la señorita Amane. Por cierto, muchas felicidades.- Vio como Ryuzaky fruncía su ceño y dirija su mirada hacia su tutor.

-¿Cómo paso?- Si, sin dudas el muchacho estaba echo todo un caos.

-Bueno Ryuzaky, creo que tú sabes perfectamente cómo trabaja el cuerpo humano para que se pueda llevar a cabo un embarazo. No creo que yo te lo tenga que decir.- Wattari disfrutaba enormemente al ver así a su muchacho.- La pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- coloco sus manos hacia atrás esperando por la respuesta del joven frente a él.

Con esa pregunta echa por su tutor Ryuzaky por fin dejo la prueba en el escritorio y llevo su pulgar a la boca y su otra mano a su rodilla mientras veía hacia el techo. Esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero no tenía la respuesta aun.

-Ryuzaky hay varias opciones. Seguir como hasta ahora solo con la variante de un nuevo integrante a la casa Wamys, terminar tu "relación" con Misa y que ella salga del orfanato, solo mandando dinero para el bebe, eso dado el caso de que no quieras a un infante en tu vida o la que más me agrada a mí, formar una familia a lado de esa chica. Ella se ve que siente algo fuerte por ti, solo que aún no se da cuenta y creo que tú también lo sientes. No es algo solo pasional lo de ustedes, puedes formar una familia con ella Ryuzaky y con la criatura que viene en camino.- Le dijo su tutor, pero Ryuzaky aún seguía en la misma posición.

-Eso no puede ser Wattari- Le contesto regresando su mirada a las pantallas y empezando a trabajar de nueva cuenta, eso sorprendió mucho al mayordomo, más al ver en los ojos de Ryuzaky un deje de tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices L?- Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido y se acercaba el.

-Porque soy L, el mejor detective del mundo, aquel que ni siquiera Kira pudo acabar. No lo digo para vanagloriarme de ese hecho, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes del peligro que correría a mi lado, los dos. Si alguien llegar a enterarse de que tengo un hijo podría aprovecharse de eso.- Siguió tecleando en su computadora sin siquiera detenerse mientras le decía todo eso.

-Y también sabes que ellos estarían seguros aquí. Este lugar es completamente seguro.

-¿Crees en verdad eso Wattari? ¿Qué alguien como Misa que disfruta tanto del aire libre se quedara encerrada en un orfanato? Ella es un alma libre, no le gusta el encierro ni los limites. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es mandarla de regreso a casa y mandarle una mensualidad para… mi hijo.- Detuvo un momento sus dedos sobre el teclado para digerir el hecho del que venía en camino un hijo de él y de Misa.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo y si llegaras hacer eso ella se sentiría engañada. Otra vez.- Wattari estaba a un lado de él mirándolo fijamente.

-Eso sería mejor, así me odiaría y se olvidaría de mi.- Esa idea tampoco le gustaba a él, pero tenía que pensar en el bienestar de ellos.

-Creo que primero tienes que hablar con ella, no puedes tomar esa decisión tu solo.- Y sin más que agregar salió de la habitación.

Fue cuando Ryuzaky dejo de ver la pantalla y de nueva cuenta veía la prueba de embarazo. Él también había pensado en esas ideas que Wattari le comento pero no quería ponerlos en riesgo, nunca se perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar. ¿Cómo fue que esto llego tan lejos? El solo disfrutaba de la compañía de Misa, le gustaba despertar sintiendo la desnudes de la chica en su propia piel, el calor que ella le regalaba. Sonrió dándose cuenta que no quería perder todo eso, una idea se formó en su mente y comenzó a teclear de nueva cuenta en la pantalla. Era la única manera de que ellos pudieran estar juntos y de que Ryuzaky no perdiera a su hijo debido a la distancia.

.

.

.

.

Misa se encontraba en su habitación viendo el techo. Debido al llanto del que había sido víctima hace unos momentos sus parpados se estaban comenzando a cerrar. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados y abiertos del botón y la presilla, una blusa de tirantes negra con un poco de encaje en el busto, su pelo estaba suelto y desordenado en la almohada. Acariciaba lentamente su, aun, plano vientre. Sin duda engordaría mucho pero no le importaba, si perdía su figura debido al embarazo era un precio bastante barato por tener en sus brazos a su hijo o hija. No sintió cuando alguien ingreso a su habitación y se posicionaba lentamente sobre ella. Solo fue hasta que sintió unos labios en su vientre que despertó por completo. Era Ryuzaky quien con una mirada que JAMAS ella había visto besaba lentamente todo su vientre. En esa mirada se reflejaban varios sentimientos, cariño, ternura y si no se equivocaba, un poco de miedo.

Ryuzaky levanto su mirada hacia ella y quedo a la altura de su rostro para besarla ahora en los labios, Misa lo acepto gustosa y con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad resbalando y mojando su almohada. Ryuzaky regreso de nuevo a su vientre y con su nariz lo acariciaba mientras Misa enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él. Aunque eso le provocaba ternura también le provocaba otras "sensaciones". Afortunadamente Ryuzaky usos sus brazos de apoyo y puso su oído sobre su vientre para poder hablar.

-No quiero que nazca lejos de mí, ni que crezca lejos de mí. No tengo ni la menos idea de cómo comportarme con todo esto. Pero sé que me ayudaras.- Misa solo pudo sonreír mas debido a la declaración de Ryuzaky.- Pero también tienes que ser consciente de que esperas un hijo del detective más buscado del mundo, no solo por los buenos Misa, también por los malos, pueden correr riegos si es que decides quedarte a mi lado.- No la miraba porque tenía miedo a lo que ella decidiera después de que le dijera su plan. Misa por otro lado también había pensado en eso pero confiaba en que él encontraría una solución a esto.- Si decides aun así seguir a mi lado solo tengo a una solución para que Amane Misa este a salvo.

Misa estaba que se moría por saber cuál era la idea de Ryuzaky, cuando sintió que abandonaba su calor se levantó un poco de la cama para ver como él se dirigía a un pequeña mesita que estaba en la entrada de su habitación y tomaba varias carpetas. Las puso enfrente de ellas y miraba de una a una su retrato en ellas pero con diferentes cortes de pelo, también del color de sus ojos, además de que con cada fotografía que veía aparecían diferentes nombres. Cuando busco una respuesta a su pregunta no echa Ryuzaky se dispuso a explicarle.

-Si Amane Misa quieres estar segura para poder tener a su, no más bien, a nuestro hijo, Misa Amane tiene que desaparecer y tomar una de estas identidades.- Ryuzaky de nueva cuenta fue a la cama y se sentó con su típica posición de cuclillas y su dedo pulgar en la boca.

Misa estaba un poco en sock. Tendría que dejar toda su vida atrás, su trabajo, los pocos amigos que dejo en Japón, y otras cosas más. Para que ella y su hijo pudieran estar al lado de Ryuzaky tendría que empezar de nueva cuenta, literalmente. Sonrió y miro a Ryuzaky. Se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Si para estar a tu lado Misa Amane tiene que desaparecer con gusto lo are Ryuzaky. Quiero que los tres estemos juntos. No importa mi nuevo nombre, solo el hecho de que estaremos juntos, solo eso importa de verdad.- Con lágrimas en los ojos beso a Ryuzaky, él solo pudo dibujar media sonrisa y aceptar los besos de Misa. Ya todo estaba resuelto.- Solo una pregunta, ¿Cómo harás para que yo desaparezca?- lo miro sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Te vas a morir.- Esa oración logro crispar todos los nervios de Misa, que solo pudo abrir más sus ojos y no despegarlos de Ryuzaky.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Sufrirás un accidente aéreo cuando regresabas a Japón, pero el jet en el que viajabas se despedazo sin dejar ningún cuerpo que velar.- Ryuzaky la miraba con el semblante de siempre de cuando hablaba de un caso.- Aunque no son muy frecuentes los accidentes aéreos siempre pueden pasar. Justo cuando Amane Misa muera nacerá Maky Jonshon o Sayuri Wells o el nombre que quieras escoger.- Ahora lo entendía mejor, y de nueva cuenta se fijaba que con Ryuzaky a su lado todo estaría bien y que nada les llegaría a pasar.

-De acuerdo, aremos lo que tú digas.- Le sonrió un de nuevo empezó a besarlo, aunque al principio era lento con el paso de los segundos se volvía mas apasionado. La falta de aire los hizo separarse y mirarse a los ojos.

-Si es niño yo escogeré el nombre y si es niña lo aras tu.- Le soltó de la nada. Misa paso de la felicidad al coraje. Se separó de él y se puso de pie.

-¿Porque no podemos escogerlo entre los dos el nombre? Ya sea niño o niña podemos hacerlo juntos.- sus manos estaba en jarra en su cintura.

-Porque no soy bueno con el nombre de niñas, así que de todos modos el nombre que le escogieras si fuera niña le daría mi visto bueno. Pero hay que ser justos así que mejor nos dividimos los nombres por géneros.- Vio como hizo un puchero y bufaba.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea un nombre lindo, sino me gusta no se lo pondremos.- Le miro acusadoramente.

.

.

Sin que ninguno de ellos sospechara, tres niños estuvieron al pendiente de lo que se hablaba en esa habitación. No podía creer que su héroe fuera a ser padre y mucho menos que hubiera escogido a una chica sin chiste, según su perspectiva, para engendrar a un futuro o futura acreedor al nombre de "L". Se prometieron el uno al otro cuidar de que ese niño o niña y no se convirtiera en un Leonardo Dicaprio o Paris Hilton. Sería el mejor detective logrando sobrepasar a su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Quiénes creen que eran los chicos?

Medio fumado el one-shot, lo sé. Pero no me pude controlar de escribirlo. Por favor opines, no saben cómo lo agradeceré.

Bueno lo agradeceré con otro one-shot.

Me disculpo también por los errores de ortografía, puntuación, gramática, redacción y demás que puedan aparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nueva cuenta. Saben por error deje este disque one shot en progress, según yo lo puse en complete. Fue un afortunado error, así me da la oportunidad para convertirlo en two shot. Recibí muy lindos comentarios de varias personas y pues más me anime, así que para que hacerlos esperar.

Death Note no me pertenece, solo estas historias que publico sin ningún fin de lucro más que el de entretener.

/

/

/

/

/

**PADRES**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Un día agradable en algún lugar en Inglaterra, no había avisos de nubes ni de tormentas. Aunque no era muy confiable el pronóstico se disfrutaba de un sol realmente reconfortante. Días atrás la lluvia no había dado tregua ni día y noche. Por lo que los habitantes de un orfanato estaban dispuestos a recorrer los extensos patios para salir del encierro.

Una pareja muy particular no era la excepción. Una chica de cabellos rojizos corto hasta los hombros en forma recta bajaba por las escaleras de dicho orfanato acompañada de una niña de cuatro años. La mujer, llevaba unas sandalias de piso con pedrerías en color negro igual que las cintas que lo entrelazaban a sus tobillos, un pescador café liso y pegado al cuerpo y una lisa de tres cuartos de manga color blanco que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. La niña llevaba un vestido de tirantitos en color rosa pastel con flores en la parte de la cintura y en la parte baja del vestido, adorando sus pequeños piececitos traía unas sandalias en color blanco. La cabellera de la niña era lacia y estaba en una coleta, su color era como el de la noche, un negro profundo. Los ojitos eran de un color miel muy brillante adornado de unas tupidas pestañas. Toda una muñequita.

-¿Mami puedo jugar mientras tomas tú te?- Pregunta la pequeña a su mama con ojitos de perrito bajo la lluvia.

-Claro que si Lisa, solo mantente donde pueda verte, ¿De acuerdo?- Le dice mientras suelta su manita y la ve correr directo hacia donde están sus tres víctimas favoritas, digo, sus tres compañeros favoritos.

Sin querer escucho una interesante conversación entre los tres prodigios del orfanato sobre no dejar que el fututo o futura heredero al trono del hombre más inteligente del mundo tuviera un coeficiente intelectual al de su madre. Aunque esto al principio la indigno y provoco unos berrinches de los cuales sus nuevos cojines fueron las víctimas colaterales, lo pensó mejor y ya que ellos estaban tan dispuestos a velar por la seguridad de su fututo hijo se dio cuenta que también tenía a tres niñeras en potencia. Aun en ese entonces era rubia, pero no tenía un pelo de tonta. Sabría sacarle provecho a la situación.

Desde el tercer mes de embarazo había notado que los chicos le regalaban ciertas cosas para incrementar que el niño o niña naciera con su potencial al máximo. Pensó, erróneamente, que lo hacían por ella. Bueno tampoco es que le molestara el hecho de que vieran por su bebe. Pero que dijeran ese comentario la había hecho encolerizar. Solo unas bocanadas y tenía su plan de varios años echo. Esos niños sabrían quién era Amane Misa. Bueno ahora Sayuri Lawliet.

Fue sacada de sus recuerdos al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, el sol molestaba un poco su vista y tuvo que llevar su mano hacia el frente para taparlo un poco y poder ver mejor. Cuando vio bien de quien se trataba y esbozo una sonrisa y con un movimiento de su cabeza señalo la silla a un lado de ella.

-¿Ryuzaky aun está en su despacho?- Pregunto la pelirroja al anciano a un lado de ella.

-Dijo que solo terminaría unas cuantas cosas y las acompañaría.- Le contesto Wattari, padre legal de su esposo, su suegro y abuelo de Lisa Lawliet mientras serbia las dos tazas de té.

Misa tomo la taza que le ofrecía el anciano y coloco solo un terrón de azúcar en ella, lo disolvió y se lo llevo a los labios siendo acompañada por Wattari en todos sus movimientos.

-Lo más probable es que se le vaya el tiempo. Solo trayéndolo a rastras saldrá de su cueva.- Comento con un deje de molestia y diversión Misa a su suegro y este solo le asintió también con una sonrisa.

-A menos de que vayas por él o Lisa lo saque no vendrá ¿Iras tu por él?- Pregunto a la ex modelo.

-Sí. Si Lisa va por él dirá que yo la mande y que eso es chantaje. El en verdad piensa que yo la mando, pero es ella quien va. Sus dotes de chantajista y actriz es una combinación explosiva, sin dejar el lado cuando traza esos maquiavélicos planes.- Le decía con un movimientos de sus manos para enfatizar el funcionamiento de su pequeña.

-Ella es única. Aunque también es una niña muy inquieta y despierta. Mira que hacer que Mello le dé su chocolate aun a sabiendas que es el último y que este se lo dé sin chistar, es un gran mérito.- Le decía mientras veía a la niña dar saltitos alrededor de Mello para que le diera un trozo de chocolate y este a regañadientes se lo diera todo. Solo para después sacar otro trozo de chocolate de su chaqueta. Aun no entendía como es que Mello hacía para guardar tantas barras en sus ropas.

-¿Recuerda la cara de frustración de Matt cuando la enseño a jugar video juegos?- Vio como Wattari reía y asentía.- Según él solo la enseñaría a jugar algo sencillo, después de cinco horas ya había abatido todos los records en todas las consolas de Matt. Por Dios su rostro al no poder creerlo.- Relataba Misa con una pequeña carcajada y una mano en su boca tratando de acallar la risa que salía sin control.

-Paso dos semanas enteras pegado a esas consolas para recuperar su "reputación" de mejor gamer.- Agrego Wattari haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Pobre, se alimentó a base de panecillos envueltos y refresco. Creo que una vez fue Lisa a su habitación a llevarle leche y galletas. Le dijo que solo con comida chatarra no podría vencerla.- Para ese entonces Misa ya se limpiaba unas lágrimas de sus ojos debido a la risa.

-Fue un duro golpe para el ego de Matt.- Wattari ahora observaba a Lisa sentada a un lado del nombrado viendo su consola comiendo su chocolate y viendo el juego nuevo.

-Creo que al que molesta menos es Near. Supongo que es por tener un carácter parecido al de su padre. Solo lo he oído quejarse de Lisa en una ocasión. Y si mal no recuerdo fue cuando ella tomo el conejo de Near, su mayor tesoro. Aunque pude ver en sus ojos la culpa cuando supo que Lisa lo tomo porque los tres se irían con Ryuzaky a una investigación y no los vería en un buen tiempo.- Recordó con una sonrisa ahora nostálgica. Después de una semana la pequeña lloraba en las noches por su padre. Esa investigación los tuvo un mes fuera y cuando regresaron Lisa no le dirigía la palabra a su papa, hasta que una noche llego a la habitación de ellos llorando y pidiéndole que jamás la dejara de nuevo. La primera vez que el gran L perdió y dio su brazo a torcer. Un día épico.

-Y aun es día que no le regresa el conejo. Supongo que Near ya lo vio como una pérdida.- La trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad Wattari. Siguió la mirada del mayo viendo como la pequeña tenia ahora la consola de Matt y se recargaba en el hombro de Near mientras este hacia un castillo estilo princesa de los que le gustaban a su hija.

Tenía que aceptar que esos niños o más bien jóvenes, la consentían más que ella, L y Wattari juntos, lo quisieran o no. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera ellos se den cuenta de las cosas. Cuando le preguntaron a Misa y L por el nombre de la niña y Misa les contesto fue la primera ocasión en que los vio semi sonreír en sincronía. Ella había abandonado su vida pasada por la bebe que en aquellos momentos tenía en sus brazos, así que el nombre combinado de ambos sería un ancla que les recordaría el cómo se conocieron. M**isa** Amane, la modelo y actriz y **L**, en mejor detective del mundo. Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes, hubiera pensado que ni en un universo alterno eso podría ser.

-Iré por ese panda para que le dé un poco el sol. No sea que a Lisa se le ocurra de nueva cuenta maquillarlo mientras duerme para darle más color a su rostro.- Le dijo a Wattari y vio como este escupía un poco su te recordando aquel día que se le vio un rostro bronceado a su hijo.

-Aun guardo la foto que le tomaste.- Le dice mientras se limpia los labios y saca una foto de su chaquetón. Misa la tomo y estallo en carcajadas mientras algunos de los chicos se volteaban a verla.

Ese día la pequeña había tomado el maquillaje de su mamá y aprovechando que su papá estaba profundamente dormido y no sentía nada, maquillo perfectamente su rostro. Esa niña parecía una profesional a la hora de usar cosméticos. Lo hizo todo como debería ser. Primero un corrector de ojos, después una base para maquillaje, polvo traslucido, resalto facciones y después perlas para dar brillo en ciertas zonas, gloss con protección solar y listo. Según ella su papá ahora parecía una persona normal y no como le decía su mamá, un panda.

Ryuzaky se despertó como todas las mañanas, se estiro un poco y salió de la cama. Antes de darse un baño necesitaba ver si los chicos habían avanzado en la investigación que había quedado pendiente. Así que salió del su recamara y bajo las escaleras en estado somnoliento hasta que sintió un flash.

Misa había visto salir a su hija de su dormitorio con actitud sospechosa y cuando lo vio bajar no pudo evitarlo, solo saco su celular y lo hizo. Ryuzaky tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, vio a Misa acercarse hacia él y besarlo en la mejilla y decirle que aunque se veía bien lo prefería con su estilo panda.

Bajo rápido lo que le quedaba de escalones y se acercó al primer espejo. Lo que le regreso el reflejo lo dejo sin palabras. No tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar al culpable, más bien LA culpable. Y antes de que alguien más lo viera corrió hacia la recamara y se encerró en la ducha. Cuando su hija fue a darle los buenos días lo regaño por echar a perder su obra de arte. Ryuzaky se asustó al ver que amenazaba con llorar porque a su papi no le había gustado su trabajo. Así que recurrió a su arma secreta. Un tarro de mermelada de fresa. La sentó en sus piernas mientras revisaba unos papeles, aunque esa manía de comer mermelada con los dedos le recordaba a alguien que no le agradaba, también sabía que era la única manera de controlar un llanto de media hora.

Al cabo de unos minutos recibió un email de su esposa con un archivo adjunto, al abrirlo supo que eran lo del flash hace unos momentos. El flash de una cámara de celular. Lo estaba chantajeando con divulgar la fotografía a cambio de una noche solos. Un precio bastante justo y que con gusto pagaría.

De vuelta a la realidad Misa subió los escalones de la entrada y buscaba la "cueva" de su esposo, como llamaba ella a la oficina central de L. Tomo la perilla de la puerta u la giro muy lentamente sin hacer ruido. Sabía que su esposo ya se había dado cuenta que había entrado, le comento tiempo atrás que su perfume la delataba. Tal y como sospecho aún se encontraba tecleando en la computadora y observando documentos. Camino lentamente hacia él y lo abrazó pegando su mejilla en la de él. Sintió como este inhalaba un poco y ella hacia lo mismo. Tratando de capturar el aroma del otro.

-¿Quieres dejar eso y salir un poco? Lisa quiere que tomes el té con nosotras.- Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Le dije a Wattari que saldría en un momento. Solo estoy archivando y encriptando información.- Contesto sin dejar de ver las pantallas en su típica posición de cuclillas en la silla.

-Eso fue hace quince minutos. Si no vengo por ti lo más probable es que pasen horas y creerás que te seguiremos esperando. Solo te pido treinta minutos fuera y nada más. Solo para complacerla. Estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada debido a la tormenta, es justo que juego un poco con su padre o por lo menos que la acompañe al té.- Le regaño mientras estiraba delicadamente unos cuantos mechones de sus hebras negras.- A menos que quieras que deje por olvido de nueva cuenta mi estuche de maquillaje en la cómoda.

Las teclas dejaron de sonar y sintió la silla moverse hacia ella. Le dio el espacio para que se pusiera sus tenis viejos y se encaminara hacia la puerta. Sin duda era un buen día, no había dejado de reír en toda la mañana. Lo vio detenerse en la puerta mirar hacia ella.

-¿Vienes o te quedas a terminar mi trabajo'- Le cuestiono con un poco de fastidio en el rostro.

-Te sigo

Cuando llego hasta él lo tomo del brazo mientras el guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos. Ryuzaky no había cambiado nada en esos años, quizás solo su cabello un poco más corto pero no tanto, intercalaba sus camisas blancas con unas negras pero sin dejar de usar sudaderas. De igual manera Misa jamás lo cambiaria, para ella él era perfecto tal y como estaba.

Cuando empezaban a bajar las escaleras de regreso al jardín y tomar asiento en la mesa para el té, la pequeña Lawliet diviso a sus padres y corrió hacia ellos dejando atrás a los tres genios del orfanato. Cuando Ryuzaky la vio ir hacia ellos y correr en su dirección saco sus manos de los bolsillos y cargarla al vuelo. Misa dejo de tener aprisionado su brazo para darle mayor movilidad a su esposo.

-Papi ¿descansaras un rato para tomar el té con nosotras y el abuelo?- pregunto Lisa con sus ojitos brillando.

-Así es.- Aunque para muchos podría ser una respuesta un poco seca para la niña el que su papá saliera por ellas era lo máximo. Además su mamá un día le explico que su papá era así, pero que aunque no tuviera muchas muestras de afecto no quería decir que no la quisiera menos.

-Te de jazmines para mi abuelo.- Le grito al anciano en la mesa mientras servía el té de su nieta. Aunque no compartieran sangre el lazo era aun mayor y fuerte.

Cuando los tres integrantes llegaron con el anciano cada uno siguió en lo suyo. Ryuzaky aún seguía con su hija cargada sobre sus piernas. Sin duda era la niña de papá, además de que eran las ocasiones en que podrías observar a detective sentado como la gente normal. Siempre dejaba que su hija terminara su té y bajara para poder tomar el suyo sin el riesgo a quemarla.

-¿Papi después de que te tomes tú te me meses en los columpios?- pregunto la niña esperanzada porque su papá no tuviera mucho trabajo y jugara un poco con ella.

-En cuanto termine te alcanzo.- Le respondió Elle a su hija con su pulgar en la boca y media sonrisa en su rostro.

Vio como la niña daba saltitos en su lugar abrazaba a su mamá y besaba a su abuelo. Ya con sus piernas liberadas tomo su posición normal en la silla y se dispuso a tomar té siendo observado por las otras dos personas en la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto sin dejar se servirse sus doce terrones de azúcar.

-Es bueno verte fuera de tu cueva de vez en cuando.- Le respondió Misa encogiendo sus hombros.

-A mí solo me gusta verte en modo papá.- También le contesto Wattari viendo en dirección a su nieta que de nueva cuenta se dirigía a los tres chicos.

Elle también sonrió de medio lado. Desde que su hija nació las cosas habían cambiado mucho, los primeros meses fueron difíciles ya que había una nueva rutina, además de que Misa tuvo complicaciones en sus últimas semanas y de que la niña naciera con un problema en su corazón. Bueno no era un problema solo que su corazón no lo tenía del lado izquierdo como todos sino del derecho. Algo que muy pocas veces se ve.

Busco con la mirada a su hija y la vio con el dedo en su pulgar tratando de resolver un problema que le puso Mello para desafiarla una vez más. A pesar de que tenía solo cuatro años estaba muy por encima del promedio de coeficiente intelectual para un niño de su edad.

Cuando Ryuzaly termino su se te encamino hacia su hija para cumplir con su promesa. Los otros tres chicos fueron a terminar el trabajo que tenía pendiente Ryuzaky para darle tiempo de calidad con Lisa. Wattary y Misa solo se movieron de la mesa para recoger la vajilla y de nueva cuenta regresaron al jardín.

-Se esfuerza por ser un buen padre.- Comento Wattari al aire mientras lo veía mese a la pequeña.

-Es un buen padre.- Corrigió Misa con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad.- Solo basta recordar cuando fuimos a la excursión al zoológico y se perdió. Por dios creía que llamaría a la real fuerza de su majestad para encontrar a Lisa. Aunque en esos momentos lo hubiera más que aprobado, sentía que se me salía el alma con cada minutos que no sabía de ella.- Relataba Misa con una mano en su corazón y una mueca de aflicción viendo a su niña.

-Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que he visto a Elle con un miedo atroz reflejado en su rostro.- Agregó Wattari al relato de Misa.

-Pensé que me culparía por descuidarle esos dos segundos. Me lo hubiera merecido.- Wattari volteo hacia Misa y palmeo la mano libre de ella que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Jamás lo haría. Él sabe que fue un descuido, en esos momentos solo quería encontrar a la pequeña además ¿sabes que fue lo que dijo?- Misa le asintió con la cabeza.- Dijo "Si alguien daña a mis dos rubíes are un trato con un shinigami por una Death Note". Sabes el sentido tan fuerte de justicia de Elle, aun así no dudo de que en verdad lo hubiera hecho.- Wattari apretó su mano y veía como Misa tenía una cara que paso del asombro a la felicidad de saber que no se había equivocado en elegirlo a él de compañero de vida.

-Pobre Near, desde entonces usa celular. La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que se hubiera ido con él porque estaba aburrida. No solo tuvo que aguantar el sermón y regaño largo de Ryuzaky, sino también de Mello y Matt.- Recordó también Misa como el chico por primera vez no tenía nada que decir en su defensa.

Ryuzaky se acercaba a las dos personas en la mesa con una pequeña muy sujeta de su mano. Aunque su rostro parecía un poco distraído lo compuso cuando se acercó a ellos, pero Misa pudo ver cómo es que Ryuzaky lucía un poco confundido.

-Abuelito quiero un pastel de fresas con mucho betún ¿verdad que puedo mami?

-Claro que sí, solo si pides por favor y te lavas las manos antes de comer y después de que te lo termines te lavas muy bien los dientes.- Le dice Misa a su hija moviendo el dedo índice dándole instrucciones.

-Si mami. Abuelito por favor me das un pastel de fresas con mucho betún.- Le dice Lisa meciéndose de un lado a otro como toda una damita.

-Claro cariño, vamos a dentro para que te lo comas.- Wattari la carga en sus brazos y empiezan a subir las escaleras.

-Papi dijo que me lo podía comer en su oficina.- Le cuenta la niña a su abuelo.

-Eso está muy bien, solo ten cuidado de no ensuciarte y no ensuciar los papeles de papá.- Le dice el anciano ya casi llegando a la puerta. La niña solo asiente a la orden de su mayor.

-Me quieres decir por qué tienes esa cara. Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.- Le interroga Misa a Ryuzaky.

-Lisa me pidió un hermanito.- Ahora era el turno de Misa para perder los colores del rostro. No creía estar lista para otro bebe, pero si Ryuzaky lo quería lo pensaría.- No te ofendas pero aun no estoy listo para eso Sayuri.- Misa serié al escuchar su ahora nombre. Elle solo la llamaba por su nombre en la intimidad.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Por el momento creo que es muy pronto. A menos de que quieras que todas tus sudaderas terminen llenas de papilla de guisantes.- Le sonríe Misa mientras sujeta de nueva cuenta el brazo de Ryuzaky y se encaminan al orfanato.

-Abra que comprar varias cajas con frascos de mermelada de fresa para tenerla contenta.- Medita Ryuzaky viendo hacia el cielo y con su pulgar en la boca.

-Prefiero los frascos de mermelada que otro bebe por el momento. Jamás pensé que ser padres fuera una tarea tan agotadora.- Bufa Misa al recordar esos cuatro años.

Ryuzaky se despide de Misa en la entrada de la oficina para seguir con sus cosas y le hace prometer cuidar las fotos de los casos. Obviamente para no dañar la pequeña mente de su hija. Misa ve a la niña entrar al despacho de su padre con su pastel de fresas con exceso de betún. Pone sus manos en la cadera y niega con la cabeza. Sin duda era una niña muy consentida. Sube los escalones ahora a su recamara para confeccionar el disfraz de conejo que quería Lisa para su cumpleaños. Sin duda influencia de Near. Estos últimos cinco años han sido los más movidos que cuando era modelo. Pero para nada se arrepentía. Quizás Lisa no llego como siempre lo planeó. Todo por no saber controlar sus impulsos, aunque Elle tampoco ponía mucho de su parte para frenarla.

Pasaron las horas sin que nadie se percatara del tiempo. Cuando Misa volteo hacia la ventana vio los colores anaranjados del crepúsculo asomarse en la recamara. Su hija ya había pasado mucho tiempo en esa cueva y no quería que a su corta edad quedara sin color como su papá. Cuando abrió la puerta de la "cueva" la imagen que le dio la bienvenida fue la más tierna jamás imaginada. Elle dormido sobre el sillón y Lisa encima de él. Ambos embarrados de betún y fresas en los labios. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. Una de felicidad. Tomo la manta que estaba en una silla y los tapo a ambos. Acaricio el pelo de su pequeña y dejo un beso en su frente.

Ryuzaky al sentir movimiento afianzo el agarre de su hija a modo de protección. Al verlo acomodarse Misa ahora deja un suave beso en los labios de Elle, trayéndose consigo un trozo de fresa. Cuando estaba así cerca de ambos se daba cuenta de que Lisa compartía el mismo aroma que su padre. Aroma a fresas. Sin duda ese era otro momento para inmortalizar, Wattari también querría una copia de su próxima foto. Con mucho cuidado se movió en la oficina de Elle para buscar el mejor ángulo, cando lo obtuvo salió un flash y la imagen ya estaba en su celular. Tecleo unas cuantas cosas y Wattari ya tenía su copia. Esa sin duda alguna la enmarcaría. Y de nueva cuenta Ryuzaky ni por enterado se dio. Misa se acercó de nueva cuenta a él y le susurró al oído.

-Jamás olvidare el día que te conocí en esa universidad. Ese día cambio mi vida por completo.

Y de nueva cuenta lo beso. Les dio un último vistazo y salió de la oficina dejando a sus personas más importantes en brazos de Morfeo.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Solo para que no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Ahora asi esta en COMPLETE.


End file.
